It All Happened So Fast
by asassin of the savior
Summary: coming out about a relationship at camp half-blood is easier than expected especially since everybody knows! boyXboy don't like? don't read! first posted fic! flaming is cool! R&R please! Rated M just to be safe. After you R&R i posted a poll on my page about who the couple is PLEASE chaeck it out and vote! hope you enjoy it!


**Hey Humans! This isn't my first fan fiction but it will be the first one I leave posted! So hope you enjoy boy X boy don't like, don't read! Thanks bye!**

* * *

It all happened so fast. Even though it took me years to realize, but to me it was milliseconds. One minute he was saving my sister and me the next I was waking up in bed with him, naked of course, from the nights previous activities. He was lying on my arm which was numb from loss of circulation. Even though I wanted to move it, I didn't, not because he looked like an angel, it was actually quite the opposite. He snored, he drooled, he talked, and even farted in his sleep. It didn't deter though from the fact that I didn't want to wake him up yet, he looked awful when he slept, yet, peaceful. Ever since the incident in tartaurus he was always nervous during the day, but he was peaceful, almost, happy when he slept. I loved him, and there he was lying in bed next to me as he stirred and woke up looking at me with sleep filled eyes.

"Hey babe." He said to me with a tired smile.

"Morning sunshine." I said back to him with a smile.

"What time is it." He asked me as he closed his eyes and cuddled back into my arms.

"About noon." I looked over at the clock and stated absentmindedly until I realized the magnitude of those words.

"The Hell?!" he yelled as he jumped up and started rushing to put his clothes on, "How long have you been up?" he asked me.

"About an hour." I said sheepishly.

"And you didn't wake me up!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I like watching you sleep." I said as we both started putting our shoes on.

"Well I guess it's understandable." He said with guilt after he looked up and saw the sadness of it being my fault in my eyes.

"Let's go, we won't be late for lunch." He stated matter of factly.

"Wait, what if they see us leave the cabin together?" I asked worried because neither the sea prince no,r myself had told our friends yet about our relationship with one another. It wasn't like we were hiding it it's was just that we hadn't found the right time to tell them. One or more of them always seemed to be in a bad mood or not present at the time.

"Now's as good a time as any." He said grabbing my hand and pulled me out of the cabin.

What we came across was not what we expected. Standing surrounding the front side of the cabin forbidding from escape stood the entire camp with some irritated, some happy, and some indifferent looks on their faces.

"You guys are SOOOO busted!" yelled Jake from the middle of the crowd as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend Will.

"Serves you right, you embarrassed the crap out of us!" yelled will from his boyfriends embrace as I hid in my boyfriend's arms.

"Hey don't start crying now ghost prince, now you can fight anyone openly that makes a pass at your boyfriend." Said Clarisse standing next to the Stoll brothers who she was referring to, who were clinging to each other for dear life after I had given them a run for their money two nights before for making a pass at my sea prince.

"Yeah, I guess that's one upside." I said trying to hold back the blush that I could feel forming on my face as I was attacked by blonde hai,r a smile, and a suffocating hug that included very large breasts.

"I'm just SOOOO happy for you two!" Annabeth yelled as she restricted my oxygen supply.

"Oh god Annabeth watch where you aim those things! He's allergic!" said the sea prince in a sarcastically worried tone.

"I'm not allergic to breasts!" I said as I gained my breathe once again.

"I know but you _are _lactose intolerant." my sea prince said with a smile.

_My sea prince._ Well wasn't that a thought, he was mine, I smiled to myself as everyone was hugging and shaking hands and congratulating us for finally coming out about both our sexuality and our relationship.

"Babe, you ok?" he asked me as he pulled me from my inner world.

"Yeah, just… just thinking." I said as he pulled me into a hug and everyone started awing at our PDA and we laughed.

It's true everything happened so fast, but I'm glad it happened that way. Fast is how I liked it, in more ways than one but I loved how he had raptured me and he was finally mine and everyone knew and I was going to enjoy every possible moment with _my_ sea prince, and no one was going to get in the way.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Hoped you liked it! Please review! CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated and I'm also asking even though I gave obvious clues as to who the couple is that I wrote about I would like to see who you think it is.I did o poll on my page if you feel like voting i would really apriciate it! Thanks for reading have a great day!**

**P.S. I'm thinking about making this a two shot! So if you want to read more please let me know**


End file.
